Five Night At Freddys: Welcome Back!
by Underground Corporations
Summary: Many years has gone by since the Pizzeria has closed. Hunter was stopped before he could save all the children. Now, with the reopening will he save them all, or will he fail again? Find out in this second part of His He Human? This will connect to my Hunter's Diary series.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys, PART 2 to my Is He Human? series. This series will probably finish in FNAF 3. I love the support and I want MORE REVIEWS! I love seeing reviews because it tells me that some people care about what I write. HERE WE GO IN 3… 2… 1… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Welcome Back!**

(Midday, At An Apartment)

Theres a tv on showing a news channel now talking about the brand new restaurant in town. There is a newspaper on a nearby table with a job application circled. The job is for a pizzeria called Freddys Fazbear Pizzeria.

The news channel: "With the reopening of the new Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, on the first day, it is already a complete success. All the times are booked throughout the day and the kids really love it. It is the main attraction. We have people coming from all over the state arriving for their kids to enjoy. Now lets talk to one of these families and se…". The tv turns off.

?: "You piece of shit. Not all of them are happy you know", the person said with an annoyed face. After he turns off the tv he then gets up, and walks out the door.

(Later that Day, at the Pizzeria)

The man gets out of his car with haste. He then starts walking toward the pizzeria. His posture was of confidence. He wanted this and will not lose it. He gets to the front door only to be stopped by a man in purple. He is a security guard.

Guard: "Do you have a ticket?", the man asks in a questioning voice. His face was of boredom. He must of been doing this all day.

?: "No but I am here to talk to the owner".

Guard: "On what business?" , he asks in a kind of a surprised voice.

?: "The night job business". The man then motions him to follow. He follows to see the entire pizzeria filled with children. They were all laughing and screaming in joy. They were playing and eating pizza. Upon looking at the animatronics, they seemed to stay in place. They only moved their upper body but their kegs remained stock seemed so… blank minded. After spending a few minutes walking threw the scrambling crowd they both reached an office with a chubby man inside. He was in business suit and was very happy. He had the nameplate on his shirt saying "Mr. Fazbear". The guard knocks on the door and right away it opens.

Mr. Fazbear: "Yes who is this?" He asks in a polite manner. He then recognizes who knocked and looked to his right to see a man he did not know. He gives a pondering face nd then asks, "Who are you?" He asked this expecting something had happened.

Jeremy: "My name is Jeremy, i'm here for the night shift".

**BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, I noticed my mistake with the characters in the plot of the story. Please ignore that fact. It's already too late to fix the entire storyline. Sorry for the short chapter, i'm enjoying my winter break. I hope you guys like the first chapter of part 2 of the series. I want many reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 Night One

**Chapter 2 is here yayyyyyyyyyyy! I want reviews from this ok guys. I don't get many and that makes me sad. :{ Oh yeah, i'm taking an OC to put into this story. Details are in Five Nights At Freddys: Crimson Red. Lets begin.**

The Job

Jeremy: "My name is Jeremy, i'm here for the night shift".

Mr. Fazbear: His tone instantly went into excitement."Ah Jeremy, we talked over the phone" ,he said while shaking my hand, "It's good to meet you in person".

Jeremy: "The pleasure is mine".

Mr. Fazbear: "Good, good. Now let me show you around the place". He walked out of the door frame of his office and motioned me to follow him. I followed him and he began to show me around the place. We first walked straight to the animatronics. He points the the three on top of the main stage. "They were our life support and they still are. Without them, we wouldn't have been able to exist." He had the feeling of admiration on his face. He loved them so much. He cared for them. He even knew what they do…

Jeremy: "Uh sir, can we continue on?", I asked hoping he would leave his train of thought. He eventually stopped and continued.

Mr. Fazbear: "Where were we, oh yeah, after them we have Foxy". He points to a curtained area and then says, "Right now we're not showing him off because we are doing a few minor repairs. It will only take about 10 minutes or so and then he'll be back in action.". He said this all with complete satisfaction. He then tells me, "Now we'll go into the back". He started walking toward the back of the building. I followed him to a locked room. "Wait a sec would ya? I just need to get the correct key". After taking out a set of keys, he began fumbling with them until he got the correct one. He then unlocked the door and opened it.

It opened to a dark room with only one light on inside. There was spare parts everywhere. There was even a few extra empty suits.

Mr. Fazbear: "This is where we do all the moderate to major repairs. This It has every spare part for all the animatronics. In case of an emergency, lie if someone armed came in, you can lock yourself in here. The doors pretty sturdy too". He then slams his fist into the door and with it came a banging sound. He then takes out an extra set of keys with a few keys less and hands them to me. "These will be your's for the night. It will give you access to all of the rooms in the building except mine of course. Your uniform will be in the office I was in when you first saw me. See you when you need me". He then gives out a long sigh and walks away. Seeing that he is gone I began walking toward the office.

After pushing my way thru the crowds I finally made it to my office. It was bigger than I expected. It had a fan, a desk, and even the computer setup he showed me. The outfit he was talking about was on the desk. It was colored purple with the yellow badge on it. I took the outfit and left the office. As I left, I took a glance at the animatronics. Their movements were rigid. It made me think of the repairs they had. They must of been painful.

On my way out of the building, I began to cry. I didn't know why I was crying. I wasn't sad or depressed. I wasn't scared or anything. That when I realize that it wasn't me but actually "Jeremy". I covered my eyes so no one can see me and entered "my" car. After locking it I decided to see why "I" was crying.

(Jeremys Head)

Jeremy: "Please just let me out, ple-he-he-ease", he said this while crying. "Why is this happening to me-e-e-e-e?". Just then the very same spirit that possessed him appeared. "YOUUUUUUUUU!".

Hunter: "I'm sorry I did this", I said in an apologetic voice. I was really sorry.

Jeremy: "Please tell me why this is happening? Tell me why you did this? Why?". He said this with great anxiety. He looked very sad. I had to explain.

Hunter: "I'm here on a mission", I said being straight.

Jeremy: "What mission?"

Hunter: "A mission to save children". I knew that he was not getting it. He was getting more afraid. He started to question his own sanity. I had to show him. I then took it upon myself to show him the truth. I forcefully opened his mind and started funneling my memories into his. He was already screaming at this. He began to cry again but soon stopped. After I finished showing everything he fell to to floor. I stood there for a few minutes when he finally got up.

Jeremy: "So thats why huh, well i'm screwed either way", he said but then began to laugh. He laughed like when I first got stuffed. It was scary. After a couple 20 seconds of his laughing he then stopped. "It's either I work here and die, or don't work here and lose everything I own, howwww perfect." He then started laughing again and I knew he went truly insane. I began to leave his thoughts when he said, "Just don't die". I thought hard about this and left. I'm not going to die no matter what.

(Back in the Car)

I woke up in the car only to find it was midnight. I guess that even though a brain can think fast, 2 consciousnesses in one brain can't keep up. I put on the uniform, and got out of my car. I checked my watch and it said 11:30. With plenty of time I walked inside the pizzeria and closed the doors behind me. I entered the building to feel a dark atmosphere. I was truly back into a place of horror.

As soon as I walked in, I looked straight at the animatronics. The three were in their usual places not moving and Foxy was on his tiny balcony also off. I walked into my office and sat down on the chair. "At Least the chair was more comfortable than the last.", I said out loud. A few second after saying that I realized that was an extremely bad thing to say. With this being the first day for any nightwatch, logically, there could be no "last one". I prayed for a second hoping they didn't think about these words. Just then the phone began to ring. Like always it stated that it was 12 o'clock. I begin to listen carefully. The voice was familiar.

Phone: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually working the night shift before the building opens to the public.. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

So the company will try to hide any evidence of me working here? It's like they expected the night guard to die.

Phone: Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

They move at night? Of course they do, when will they never do so.(Hits myself on the head)

Phone: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

The phone then turns off signaling that the message has ended. Machines that will see you as another machine. They will put you into a suit that could kill you. I remember a place just like that. What was the name of it? Oh yeah, it's the same name as this place. What it felt to have your head explode due to the endoskeleton? I know what it was like. It was not great.

I finally stopped being so calm and finally turned on the computer. It showed a camera in every room. I went to the camera that showed the front stage to see Chica and Bonnie already gone. Man this brought back the old days. I quickly went thru the cameras until I dound them at both hallways that goes to where I was. This didn't scare me whatsoever. I turned off the computer and simply waited. I began to hear footsteps from both doorways.

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-...

After a few extra seconds of waiting I closed both doors. After I closed them I then turned on the lights. I saw both of them looking thru the windows right at me. I don't know why but they left right away. Was it the look on my face or is this how they'll act? I shrugged it off and just watched them more on the cameras. I completely forgot to open the doors. I just kept watching all the animatronics. They all looked into each camera. It would be creepy if you didn't have this job before. It what 4 o'clock when all of my power went out. All the doors opened and I was stuck in darkness. After a couple minutes i've began to hear a jingle from the left doorway. From it I can see faintly glowing eyes from Freddy.

I immediately bolted to the right door. I got out only to see the faint outline of a few animatronics waiting at the end. They were looking at me… I heard faint footsteps coming behind me. They were probably Freddys. With no other options I began to run straight at the animatronics at the doorway. I also forgot that i'm human o if I get injured I heal as a human. I still ran up until I was right next to them. They spread their arms out like they were trying to catch me. I was able to slide right underneath them. I was surprisingly athletic. I went by them right as they all turned around. They started to come after me. I had the entire main area of the building with plenty of table so I could easily outmaneuver them. It started off well, I was able to get by them without them getting any closer. At one moment I knew I was being to cocky. I turned to see Foxy stepping out of his cove and already running towards me. I once again bolted towards my office with great speed. I ran like I was going to die. I was going to die if I didnt. I barely got inside and punched the giant red button.I once again forgot that I have run out of power. After seeing my failure to recognize a simple fact, I saw Foxy jump at me threw the door. I was already moving out of the way. In slow motion I see his eyes looking straight at me. I moved inch by inch until I was out of his way. He slammed into the wall with me running out of the hallway. Luckily the clock chimed 6 as soon as I got out again. The entire building went completely dark just for all the lights to turn on. All of the animatronics were back into their places ready for the new day. I sighed and left the building. I saw Mr Fazbear pull up into the parking lot. He got out and said something. By the look on his face he was probably going to ask how my night was. I gave him a glance of my disappointed face and left.

**Long chapter that I hope you guys like. I still need an OC for this story. Details in chapter 1 of Five Nights At Freddys: Crimson Red. I want to see many reviews please. This is my Christmas present to you guys. Don't pout.**


End file.
